A surgical procedure that restores the integrity and function of a joint is generally referred to as arthroplasty. The surgical replacement of joints (or joint surfaces) with prosthetic implants due to injury or degeneration has become the most common arthroplasty procedure. In fact, hip replacement (total hip arthroplasty and hemiarthroplasty) is currently the most common orthopedic operation. The purpose of hip replacement is to increase the patient's quality of life by improving muscle strength, relieving pain, restoring range of motion, and improving walking ability. However, both short-term and long-term patient satisfaction with hip replacement varies widely.